fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne12
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- Odcinek stworzony na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Odcinek serii Fineasz i Ferb - Szalone wakacje Seleny. Fineasz i Ferb spędzają czas w swoim ogródku w towarzystwie Izabeli i Seleny. Spokój burzy nadejście energicznej, blondwłosej Celine i jej kuzynki Ariany, która jest zakochana w Finie... Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Celine Shackelford *Ariana Shackelford *Selena Sun *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Fabuła Był to zwyczajny, letni dzień. Fineasz i Ferb siedzieli w swoim ogrodzie i dyskutowali o tym co mogli by dzisiaj zbudować. Izabela jadła sobie jogurt z kawałkami owoców. Pod drzewem można było dostrzeć Selenę, która rozwiązywała sudoku. Nagle do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów z impetem wpadła niska, blondwłosa dziewczyna. Dziewczyna: SIEMANO ZIOMALE!!! Fineasz: No witam, witam. Iza: Hej... Dziewczyna: *Patrzy Selce prosto w oczy* Ooo a ty kto? Selena: J-jestem Selena...kuzynka Izy... Dziewczyna: Aha, okej. Ja jestem Celine. *Myśli* Kuzynka Izabeli...Aria jej nie chyba nie polubi... Ferb: Dobra streszczaj się Shackelfordówno. Co cię tu sprowadza? Celine: Moja kuzynka, dziś przyjdzie. Mówiłam o was same dobre rzeczy. Szczególnie o Irvingu... Ferb: Fineasz, to dobry moment by wiać! Fineasz: Ferb! No cóż musimy ją powitać. Jak to zawsze robimy. *Patrzy się na Celine* On cię nie kocha! Iza: Poza tym Irving dziś nie przyjdzie. Pojechał na zjazd fanów Miley Cyrus czy coś w tym stylu. Celine: NIE BĘDZIE MOJEGO KOCHANEGO MISIA-IRVISIA! :( *Zaczyna płakać* Selena: Sp-pokojnie...zobaczysz się z nim kiedy indziej... Niespodziewanie dzwi furtki ponownie się otworzyły i weszła przez nie gruba, piegowata dziewczyna o piwnych oczach i ciemno-brązowych włosach. Widać, że próbowała z gracją stawiać nogi, jednak nie wyszło jej to i potknęła się o kamień leżący na drodze. Fineasz: ARIANA!!! *Pomaga jej wstać* Celine: ARIA POTKNĘŁAŚ SIĘ O KAMIEŃ!!! Iza: Nic ci nie jest? Ariana: Nie...nic. *Rumieni się* Dzięki Fin. *Spogląda na Sel* Aaa...k-ktoś...ty...? Selena: J-ja... Celine: TO SELENA SUN - KUZYNKA IZABELI! Ariana: Aha...a tak w ogóle to co tam u was? Fineasz: Jest okej. Rozmyślamy nad naszym dzisiejszym wynalazkiem. Ferb: Hm...Fineasz może przyniesiemy z domu ciasteczka i napoje? Fineasz: Okej. Dziewczyny idziecie z nami? Iza: Ja mogę pójść! Selena: J-ja też... Ariana: My i Celia zostaniemy. Celine: Ja bym chętnie... Ariana: ZOSTANIEMY! Kiedy Fin, Ferb, Iza i Selka sobie poszli Cel lekko zdenerowała się na swoją kuzynkę. Celine: Ja chciałam iść z nimi... Ariana: Daj mi dojść do słowa Cel. A więc wymyśliłam doskonały plan żeby upokorzyć tego małpiszona Izę! *Wyciąga ze swojej torby małą buteleczkę z jakąś szarą substancją* To mieszanka kawy i sików mojego żółwia. Celine: NOSISZ W TORBIE TAKIE RZECZY?! Ariana: Ta...doleję to do soku Izabeli i wtedy ona się zrzyga, Fineasz będzie się z niej śmiać, zerwie z nią, a ja zostanę jego nową dziewczyną! Celine: Wow...jesteś taka crazy girl...to zupełnie jak ja. :D Po chwili przyszli pozostali członkowie ekipy. Wszyscy usiedli na trawie i nieświadomi planu Ariany rozmawiali sobie na różne tematy. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył dziewczyna dolała substancję do soku. Celine: Arii to... Ariana: Cicho! Za chwilę ona to wypije. Zadowolona z siebie Aria wzięła szklankę napoju i szybko go wypiła. Niespowiedzianie, jednak zrobiło jej się bardzo, ale to bardzo niedobrze i...zwymiotowała na siedziącego naprzeciw Fineasza. Fineasz: ARIANA! CO TY ROBISZ?! Ariana: Ja...*znowu zwymiotowała tym razem na Ferba* Ferb: TY DZIWACZKO! To obleśne! Selena: T-to... *mdleje z obrzydzenia* Fineasz: To była moja ulubiona koszulka...idę się przebrać. Ferb: Ja też. Iza: *Cuci Selkę* Wszystko okej? Selena: Tak...mogę...możesz dać mi szklankę wody? Iza: Jasne. Chodźmy. Celine: *Szeptem do Ariany* Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że przypadkowo dolałaś to do swojego napoju... Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy tak jakby zapomnieli już o całym wypadku i znowu rozmawiali o różnych pierdółkach. Aria znowu postanowiła spróbować zdobyć serce Fina. Ariana: Fineasz mogę prosić cię na chwilkę? Fineasz: Okej. Oboje poszli na tyły domu. Nagle dziewczyna przytuliła się do Flynna. Fineasz: Ariana... Ariana: Kocham cię Fineasz! *Całuję go w usta* W tym samym czasie Selena postanowiła iść do toalety i po drodze zobaczyła całą sytuację. Selena: F-f-f-in... Selka szybko pobiegła po Izabelę, która widząc całującą się parę...odepchnęła Arii i mocno uderzyła Fineasza w policzek. Fineasz: Izuniu...to nie tak jak myślisz... Iza: NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! JESTEŚ MOIM CHŁOPAKIEM I ZDRADZASZ MNIE Z TĄ...GRUBASKĄ?! Ariana: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Iza: NIE CHCĘ CIĘ ZNAĆ! Targana emocjami czarnowłosa pobiegła do ogrodu i usiadła pod drzewem. Zaczęła rozpaczliwie płakać. Była pocieszana przez Selenę i Ferba. Celine nie wiedziała co myśleć o tym zdarzeniu i przypatrywała się płaczącej Izie z wybałuszonymi oczami. Iza: KOCHAŁAM GO! I nadal kocham... Selena: B-będzie dobrze...chyba... Ferb: Znam mojego brata. On by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. To pewnie ta Ariana zmusiła go do pocałunku. Iza: Ta...broń go jeszcze... Nagle niepewnie podszedł do nich Fineasz. Fineasz: Izuniu...ja nie kocham Ariany. To ona niespodziewanie mnie pocałowała. Selena: T-to...prawda. Widziałam całą sytuację. Ferb: Widzisz Iza! Fin by cię nie zdradził. Iza: Ale mogłeś ją odepchnąć! *płacze* Fineasz: *Przytula Izabelę* Iza...ja cię kocham. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo! Przepraszam...rzeczywiście mogłem ją odepchnąć. Wybaczysz mi? Iza: Ja...tak! *Całuję go* Ferb: *Śmieję się* No i pogodzeni... Fineasz: Izuniu skoro puściliśmy już to zdarzenie w niepamięć to może pójdziemy do kawiarni? Iza: Jasne! Selena: Um...a ja i Ferb też możemy z wami pójść? Fineasz i Iza: Oczywiście! Ferb: Będzie fajnie. Zaproszę jeszcze innych naszych przyjaciół. Iza: Okej. To będzie grupowy wypad! *Śmiech* I cała czwórka wyszła z ogródka. Pozostały tylko zdezorientowana Celine i zdenerwowana Ariana. Ariana: Znowu mi się nie udało... Celine: Hehe...no cóż...najwyraźniej Fin i Iza są sobie przeznaczeni. Ariana: Bądź...cicho...ja...znowu źle się czuję. *Wymiotuję na Celine* KONIEC